


Tiden

by NickoW



Category: South Park
Genre: English, M/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickoW/pseuds/NickoW
Summary: Since there is no Swedish creek fic I decided to make a pome:ish story to promote Swedish culture and language in this new era of global information.Edit: I decided to translate the second story in this series into English. Will translate the first also, but that one is harder for various reasons so will do it later.





	1. Chapter 1

Tid. Klockan tickar. Tiden.

Den ska passas, uppfattas, återupplevas, fyllas, glömmas, utnyttjas, passera, skaffas, värdesättas och kännas.

För Tweek känns den svår, ibland omöjlig att hantera. Oron för den i så väl nuet som framtiden. Tiden rör sig åt ett håll, även om tanken kan färdas i motsatt riktning. För Tweek och alla de andra, så kommer deras tid att slukas i det eviga intet. Den utbreder sig i en riktning, för alltid. Dess existens är blott ett ögonblick som inte finns. Allt som finns är nu, men allt han kan se är då och endast då. Tiden framför nuet är en icke existerande gäst som aldrig glömmer att dyka upp. Skrämmande tycker den sovande pojken om tiden och dess slut. Djupt han sover, trots att konventionerna förordar ett alert tillstånd vid denna tidpunkt.

Craig, en längre kille vars tankar kommunicerar i det matematiska språket. Lättheten med vilket hans neuroner överför tankarna till grafiten, från då till då, gör varje osäker ambition svartsjuk. De tunna kollagren faller av på pappret och formar en axiomkompatibel lösning till en av de ihopbundna bladens ställda frågor. Hans ögon fångar in information om en blond kalufs vars brott är att dölja ett oroligt ansikte. Handen gömmer sig i den frodiga och illa omskötta trädgården. Solrosor blir långsamt uppryckta mot den vita himlen. Några veka ser på hur de separerars från deras näringsgivande rötter och går en säker död tillmötes. Ägaren vaknar upp av förnimmelsen, med avsikten att skydda resterande växtlighet från den varsamma inkräktaren.

Två själar vars motsatta laddningars magnitud avviker från normen likt stenen förhåller sig till berget. Deras långa telomerer och symbiotiska beroende av varandra kan te sig gränslöst och odödligt, men tiden är ej barmhärtig. En dag kommer alla spår av deras existens vara utraderade. Ty inget är odödligt förutom döden själv.

Tiden. Klockan tickar. Tid. 


	2. Nuet, nu för evigt  (The now, now forever)

 

Du är min nu sa han. Du är min och bara min, nu som då, nu som imorgon, nu som för evigt.

Men inte nu i nuet. Inte nu. Inte nu.

Världen, nuet, allt snurrar. Skratt, skratt. Jag hör dig, ändå finns du inte.

Du är här, ändå har du lämnat mig. Se mig och jag kan se dig.

Nej, skratt. Delfiner utan hav, varför kan jag inte se dig?

Runt runt, var är du? Du fick en vän av mig, en vän av dig, inte längre min vän. Du valde vän, jag är ej din vän, var är du?

Skratt, lämna mig så kan jag lämna mig. Vad försöker du? Verkligheten, så flyktig, flykting från min kropp.

Rädd så rädd. Hej då, se mig som du en gång såg mig, så kan jag se dig igen. Var är du? Mörkret så ljust, framme i nuet, för evigt.

 

En dörr slås upp. En röst, bara en röst, för alltid en röst.

Pojken faller, faller ner på knä, faller genom marken.

En telefon fuktas. En spurta. En trasig kärlek.

Pojken faller, faller över pojken. Blöta vita hårstrån.

En ängel föll, en ängel stiger, stiger in i det eviga nuet.

Pojken som försökte, misslyckad han skrek, lyckad viska alltet.

Något blont har omvandlats, något svart har förlorat.

Leva i nuet sa de. Ibland lämnas en kvar i det, ibland skriker ens kropp för att lämna det.

Lugnt nu pojk, ett djup andetag. Ett liv är över, ett nytt kan börja.

Ser du han? Ser du dig? Se dig, se dig.  

 

**English translation**

 

You are mine now, he said. You are mine and only mine, now as then, now as tomorrow, now is in eternity.

But not now in the now. Not now. Not now.

The world, the now, everything spins. Laugh, laugh. I hear you, still, you don’t exist.ow

You are here, still, you have left me. See me and I can see you.

No, laugh. Dolphins without an ocean, why can’t I see you?

Around, around, where are you? I gave you a friend, a friend of you, no longer my friend. You chose a friend, I’m not your friend, where are you?

Laugh, leave me so I can leave you. What do you try? The reality, so evanescent, a refugee from my body.

Afraid so afraid. Goodbye, see me as you once saw me, so I can see you again. Where are you? The darkness so light, arriving in the now, for eternity.

 

A door gets kicked up. One voice, only one voice, forever one voice.

The boy falls, falls on his knees, falls through the ground.

A telephone gets damp. A needle. A broken love.

The boy falls, falls over a boy. Moist with hair.

An angel fell, an angel rises, rise into the eternal now.

The boy who tried, failed he screamed, a success the all whispered.

Something blond has transmuted. Something black has lost.

 

Live in now they said. Sometimes one is left there, sometimes one's body screams to leave it.

Calm down boy, take a deep breath. One life is over, a new can begin.

Do you see him? Do you see you?

See you, see you.                                                                                 


End file.
